


Refashioned Friendships, Refashioned Relationships

by livelyProspitian



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chapters will increase in length, F/F, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pinkberry, Rich melting bc of Jake but aren't we all, Ships are all shown equally, T for swearing though there isn't much, boyf riends - Freeform, more tags will be added, referenced sexual content, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyProspitian/pseuds/livelyProspitian
Summary: The Squip Squad rebuild their friendships (and eventually begin relationships).Chloe and Brooke sat on Brooke's bed, legs crossed and facing each other. Normally they lounged about and chatted, but after the play a lot had changed. Brooke sipped her peach iced tea and bit her lip. She felt like they needed to talk, after all they basically had connected minds, but she didn't know how to start."So, Brooke," Brooke jumps at Chloe's tone, although it was softer than it had been in a long long time. "I guess I owe you an apology.""Enter only if you can sing the first two lines of Dancing Queen, viva la ABBA, motherfucker!" Jeremy groans as Rich laughs, knowing Rich is fully ready to embarrass the two of them, until a deep laugh and a muffled sigh sound through the door. Rich's demeanour instantly changes- he can feel himself perk up and a wide grin takes up residency on his face. "Jakey D!"Jeremy wakes up and all he can see is hospital equipment, his portable gaming devices and a familiar head of black hair. He stares at the head, waiting for it to disappear into millions of multicoloured pixels, but it doesn't.





	Refashioned Friendships, Refashioned Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> YO READ THIS  
> I hc that since their Squips connected, their minds sort of did too. So now they've seen a few of each others most vivid memories + the feelings the person had the memory felt during it. Hence why Chloe found out about how Brooke sees her (sort of scary and too mean, but nice when you aren't in public) and realises that she hasn't been the nicest. She probably felt that from everyone she considers as her friend, so.

Chloe and Brooke sat on Brooke's bed, legs crossed and facing each other. Normally they lounged about and chatted, but after the play a lot had changed. Brooke sipped her peach iced tea and bit her lip. She felt like they needed to talk, after all they basically had connected minds, but she didn't know how to start.

"So, Brooke," Brooke jumps at Chloe's tone, although it was softer than it had been in a long long time. "I guess I owe you an apology." Chloe shifts uncomfortably, clearly not used to doing this, and Brooke's mouth opens slightly. Chloe gives her a sharp look and Brooke goes quiet. Chloe winces. "Sorry, old habits."

Brooke clears her throat, though her voice is still small. "It's alright." Chloe smiles tentatively.  
" Anyway, I've.. not been the best friend to you and you still stuck by my side." Chloe shifts and blows a bubble with her gum. "And, considering how I treated you, I didn't deserve that. But still, being the adorable nerd you are, you did stay. After feeling how I made you feel and seeing how I acted from the eyes of someone else, I can tell that took guts." Brooke's smile returns. "So! I'm offering you a completely sincere Chloe Valentine apology with free Pinkberry for the next few weeks." Chloe wraps her arms around Brooke and squeezes. "Sorry for being such a bitch, Brookie."

Brooke snuggles into her and grins. "I'll forgive you, if you do one thing for me." She tilts her head back to look at Chloe, who raises an eyebrow. "You have to apologise to everyone else you've been mean to. I don't care if it's everyone in school." Chloe groans, then presses her face into Brooke's hair.  
"Even Madeline? " Brooke giggles.  
"Even Madeline."


End file.
